1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to composting apparatus and sensor systems, and more particularly to sensor systems for composting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the term “compost” refers to a mixture of decaying organic matter. Compost is widely used to used to improve soil structure, to provides nutrients for plants, and to increase an ability of soil to retain water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,523 to Von Fahnestock et al., incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a modern composting process and a composting apparatus including a reactor vessel for containing a mixture, a sensor wand positioned in the reactor vessel for obtaining gas sample and temperature information within the reactor vessel, and a control unit for controlling the composting process dependent upon the gas sample and temperature information.